50 Shades of Cena
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: What was John Cena whispering into Sheamus' ear on Smackdown? Well, it was certainly something that made him tweet about it afterwards! John Cena/Sheamus slash, PWP smut, one-shot Dedicated to All-That-Junk on Tumblr! Enjoy the Cenamus smut!


**Title: **50 Shades Of Cena

**Warnings: **PWP, Slash, smut, smut, even more smut, some bondage and BDSM, and did I mention smut? XD Click on the back button RIGHT now if you don't like seeing two guys having sex, yes? Otherwise I am not responsible for any damage this may bring. :D

**Pairings: **John Cena/Sheamus

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **NC-17; M

**Summary: **(In response to Sheamus tweeting, "#50ShadesOfCena") Sheamus should have known his lover would be wicked enough to go off script when it came to the part of whispering in his ear about what he supposedly did with AJ. Instead he had to act to the best of his limit not to squirm and react in front of the millions of people watching the show live that John was actually telling him all the wild, kinky things he would do to him in public if he could. Safe to say Sheamus is in for the time of his life after their match with the look John gave him afterwards…

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own WWE or the characters I play with as shown below. So don't sue me for making them go at each other!

**Author: **Hellsing_Girl23/YamixYuugiLover

_AN: I swear when John and Sheamus tag team together, they have the best segments ever during the show. So to all those who ship Cenamus, this is for you! Pure PWP with the reason why Sheamus tweeted #50ShadesOfCena in the first place. ;3 I just had to write this out. :D Cause our favorite Irishman would be talking about porn when it comes to John…__This is also dedicated to All-That-Junk who is one of my favorite followers on Tumblr! ;3_)

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"But is that possible?!"

It was the only thing that came out of Sheamus' mouth after what he heard from John, beating down the heat that threatened to burn his cheeks as he stood frozen for a moment to watch his lover leave him there stunned, idly wondering if he should say something to try and distract him from the ideas and thoughts the Cenation leader left in his mind.

Instead he just went on and acted like he couldn't believe what Cena had told him as he got ready for their match, but while his body was stretching, his mind was whirling with all kinds of thoughts about why John whispered him all those…Sexual ideas that threatened to make him take a cold shower before the match started.

'_Guess this is payback for choosing to watch a Father Ted marathon over having sex with him all week long…' _ The Irishman bit his bottom lip at the thought; it wasn't everyday he turned his Boston lover down for something such as a television show, but it was a onetime thing they had going with the marathon!

He threw the idea in the back of his head as his match was up next, hating how he had to fight Show off stage while John took a beating from Ziggler's new goon squad, but would later make it up to his lover after the show was over.

After all, he knew John wouldn't let him forget what he told him earlier. If he knew the Cenation leader well, then he knew he was in for a wild night tonight.

John certainly didn't disappoint him in the least when he muffled a yelp of surprise when a strong tanned arm wrapped around his waist after he had just gotten off both of his kneepads in the locker room. The Irishman idly glanced around the near empty room before being forcefully pulled into a warm but wet embrace, his still sweaty body leaning back against the tanned muscular body of his lover's, biting back a moan from escaping past his lips as he felt his Boston lover start to rub his front side up against his backside.

"So glad you stripped off most of your wrestling gear for me, Shea. This means that it'll make it easier for the both of us to have a fun time now." Cena grinned wickedly as he licked and nipped at the back of his lover's neck, letting his hands grip at his hips as he continued to rub himself against Sheamus, knowing it was only a matter of time till the moans and swear words would spew out of that hot, delicious mouth in a deep Irish accent that never failed to turn him on.

The pale skinned ginger felt a pleasurable shiver run down his spine at the feeling of a cool, wet mouth nipping and sucking at his neck, nearly purring at John's words as he pushed himself back against him, knowing the hard on his lover had now in his pants was nothing compared to the one he had in his trunks right now. It was getting uncomfortable for stay still for much longer.

"John, got a question fer ya. Did ya…Mean what ya said during our segment earlier in tha show?" Sheamus only got a hum in response as the firm hands on his hips moved up his sides and went straight for his perky rosebud colored nipples, unable to contain a moan slip past his lips as both nubs got tweaked and rubbed, only serving to send sparks of lust and desire rush through his veins as his blood started to run south.

The Cenation leader let a smirk play on his face as soon as he heard the first moan of the night come out of the big Irishman before him, rubbing and pinching his lover's nipples until both were taut and rock hard beneath his hands, forcing him to make his hands travel lower on the pale, sweaty torso, licking his lips as he neared the edge of Stephen's trunks.

"To be honest? I meant every word I said to you, Stephen. You should know better than to deny me a week of sex after I let you have your way with me the week before that and expect that I would just stand by and let you get away that easily. And to answer your question from earlier, yes. It is possible to have sex on a ladder. Especially when you are chained to it love."

"But what about tha rest though? That ah can't touch you-" Sheamus was cut off from finishing his sentence and let out another moan of pleasure as one of John's hands slipped into his trunks, grasping his erection and started to stroke it at a slow pace. The red haired wrestler was about to squirm away from his touch, but the other hand that was holding his hip in an iron grip prevented that from happening.

Cena's eyes glinted with lust and desire as he watched his lover squirm under his touch, tsking a minute before stepping back for a moment to give a hard slap to Stephen's ass, grinning wickedly at the yell of pleasure he got for a response from the other wrestler. "Oh no you don't, my Irish Hooligan. Don't think you can escape your punishment right now. You are lucky I don't take you out in the ring right now and just bend you over the announcement table to fuck you. Oh no. I have something much better plan in store for you tonight."

With one swift movement John released his grip on his lover's member and lifted Sheamus onto shoulders as if performing his signature move on him, not giving the other time to adjust as he took long strides out of the locker room and strolled down the hallway with his lover in tow, snickering at the wide looks of shock and disbelief from other Superstars and Divas as he kept his hold on Stephen while making his way towards the parking lot, glancing at the heated cheeks on his lover's face and chuckled a bit.

"I see you already enjoy the attention we are getting. But we'll fuck in public another time, love. Right now I'm getting us on our bus so I can continue to punish you." The Cenation leader said in a smug voice that made Sheamus growl at him, his growl turning into a huff as they finally made it to their bus, idly wondering what John had in mind for him as he was carried into the bus that felt like his second home now and couldn't help the grin that spread on his face as his lover went straight back into their bedroom, grunting when he was thrown onto their bed.

"Oi! But John! Ah'm still tryin' ta get over that time we got caught havin' sex on top of Hunter's desk by Vince backstage on Smackdown a few weeks back in his office…" The Irishman mock glared at his lover, biting down a moan from escaping his lips as he watched his Boston lover do a small strip tease in front of him before pouncing on top of him and tying both of his wrists together with his belt above his head.

John ignored Stephen's words for a moment to instead focus his attention on binding his lover up to the bed post before making work of his trunks and boots, throwing the items to the side as he slid back on top over the gorgeous, toned pale body. He let out a low moan as he rubbed his half hard on against his lover's thick member, loving the pleasurable moan that spilled out of Stephen's mouth while he attached his mouth to the base of his neck, nipping and sucking harshly at the warm, yet sweaty skin.

The Cenation leader continued to grinding his hips against the pale ones below him as he moved from his lover's neck down to his chest, biting down on one of the already taunt nipples, the yell of pleasure he got from his Irish Hooligan only spurring him on to bite down harder as he ran his hands down his sides, one hand moving down to lay upon his muscled stomach for a moment, then sliding down to start stroking Stephen's member back to a full erection as the other hand moved towards his pillow, where he slid it under the pillow to get the lube he had stashed under there.

Sheamus was tugging at his bindings as he felt sparks of desire and lust rush through his entire body, setting his nerves on end as the pleasure kept building up inside of him at every single touch his Cena gave him, the hot mouth upon his skin combined with the hands roaming his body was driving him crazy as he sought to get released. He wanted to touch and pull John close to him so badly right now, but of course his boyfriend had other plans in store for him it seemed as he gasped in pleasure at the slick fingers that were now teasing his entrance, feeling the digits press up against his puckered hole before tracing back up to his sac, yelling out John's name in pure need when the fingers curled around each of his swollen balls and tugged on both of them before going back down to finally push into him.

"Is my Irish Hooligan getting close to an orgasm already? Well that's too bad. Cause I'm not letting you come until I have finished thoroughly fucking you into the mattress, love." John laved at the other neglected nipple for a moment before roughly thrusting his lube covered finger up into his boyfriend's ass, loving the noises of pleasure coming out from the pale Irishman as he squeezed the base of his lover's erection, smirking at the whine he got from the action. He released his grip on his member and leaned down to lick and nip at his lover's earlobe, smiling wickedly at the shiver that shook the taller man's body as he fanned his hot breath into his ear, practically purring out, "But don't worry. I'm about to ride you long and hard into the night, Stephen. Oh how I love having you at my mercy…"

The Irishman could only moan in response to John's words, knowing that he loved it when Cena completely dominated him despite him being the bigger guy in their relationship. Of course they fought over who would top every other night, but he usually gave into John's demands, finding it to be a major turn on whenever the Cenation Leader used such force to make him submit to him. Now it only took John to use his commanding voice to make Sheamus bend to his will. And in the end it didn't matter who ended on top, for both men enjoyed every single second they spent with each other.

Sheamus was snapped out of his thoughts and let out a cry of pleasure and pain at the unexpected smack he got on his pale ass, eyes that were darkened with lust and desire looking up at Cena who was smirking down at him. John swooped down to give his lover a passionate kiss, licking and nipping at his soft lips before sliding his tongue inside of his mouth, using this distraction to pour a good amount of lube onto his own palm and slicked his erection till he thought it would be good enough for the next part, letting his thrusting fingers slip out of the tight channel before prying Stephen's muscled thighs further apart from each other, breaking off the kiss as he positioned himself at Stephen's loose entrance and in one hard thrust, buried his erection deep into the Irishman. His hands dug into his lover's hips as he had to stop himself from coming right then and there from the heat and tightness surrounding his length.

"Oh god, John! Please move! Need ya ta fuck me so badly right now!" Stephen practically begged his Boston lover as he writhed underneath the tan body above him, rocking his hips in an attempt to get the thick, hot erection that was buried inside of him to slide even deeper into him, letting out a loud moan of pleasure as John took the hint and started a slow but steady pace, panting heavily as one of his long lean legs was pulled onto a tanned shoulder to give his lover better angle to thrust into him.

John grunted in pleasure as he fucked his Irish lover at a slow pace for a while, thoroughly taking his time to enjoy the desire and pleasure burning through his veins as he started to thrust in at different angles, letting out a triumphant growl of pleasure at the scream of pleasure he got from his last thrust from Stephen. _'Right there.' _He planted scorching kisses on the trembling thigh resting on his shoulder as he sped up his pace a bit, biting down hard on the hot spot he knew was there on his lover's inner thigh and placed a free hand on the throbbing erection between their bodies to make sure the Irishman would come soon after he did.

The red headed wrestler let out another yell of pleasure as his Boston lover bit down on one of his known hot spots, making him go wild at the lust and desire building up in him as he felt heat pool at the pit of his stomach, signaling that his end was near. The pleasure he was getting from the deep hard thrusts to the hot mouth that was biting and sucking on his skin was becoming too much for him to handle, letting out a loud moan as he kept tugging and pulling at his bindings, trying but failing to finding his voice to tell John that he was close to his orgasm as he became a moaning mess underneath his lover.

The Cenation leader must have sensed Stephen's problem, for he gripped at the base of his erection and squeezed it hard, enjoying the whine that came out of his Irish lover's mouth, now riding him hard and fast as he felt himself nearing the edge himself.

"Oh love. I'm so close! You feel so fucking amazing! So hot and tight! Just love how pliant and fuckable you are beneath me. Look so fucking sexy and gorgeous when you writhe and moan for me, all sweaty and eager to cum for me. My Sex Kitten." John hotly breathed out, loving the deep Irish accent his love had curse and beg for release as he continued to writhe underneath him.

Sheamus felt his Boston lover's words go straight to his throbbing erection, moaning at how each word rang into his head as he started to buck his hips in an attempt to get off. He was so close to the edge, but he couldn't get off until Cena did, so he squeezed his inner muscles around the thick cock inside of him, moaning as he heard John scream his name out as he felt him go rigid inside of him, only making him more desperate to get off now from seeing his lover come hard inside of him.

John thrust in as far as he could get into Stephen before coming hard, his lover's name becoming a mantra on his lips as he felt the muscles around his cock milk him of his seed, now stroking the throbbing erection in hand and let out another moan when Sheamus came violently, his seed spilling on his hand and both of their stomachs as he continued to stroke him until his hips came to a complete stop, panting heavily as he collapsed on top of his Irish lover. He kissed the hickey he made earlier on his neck as he reached over the bed side to get his shirt and wiped off Stephen's cum off of them before throwing the soiled shirt into a corner, keeping himself connected to his boyfriend as he smiled lazily at him.

"You know babe, I think you should ignore me more often. Having rough sex with you is so much fun." John panted out, reaching up to undo the belt wrapped around his lover's wrists, settling the belt on the side of him to kiss the red skin that appeared on his wrists from him tugging on his bindings too much. The Cenation leader let out a chuckle when strong arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him down to get a sweet kiss from Stephen.

Sheamus shook his sweaty head in amusement and rolled his eyes playfully, staring into those blue eyes he loved so much. "Ah don't think so, love. Much as ah enjoy havin' it rough, ya know how ta hold it over me head. It's pure torture when ya tease an' turn me on ta no end. What gave ya tha idea of havin' sex on a ladder with chains anyway, John?" He asked, squirming when he felt John move inside of him.

John noticed Sheamus squirming when he moved a bit on top of him to get more comfortable, grinning cheekily at the Irishman before giving him a wink. "Let's just say that Barrett left you a Christmas gift in your locker last week, so I decided to read it. The title was something 'Shades of Grey' if I remember correctly. And the ladder idea just popped up when I saw you tip Ziggler over love. That jackass deserved it for touching you too much in the match you had with him anyway." Cena growled out the last part, wrapping his arms around Stephen to hold him more tightly against him, their sweat slicked bodies making it easy for him to grip his lover tightly.

The Irishman scrunched up his nose at the thought of Wade leaving him a Christmas present, only to sigh when he heard what it was. He nuzzled his face into John's shoulder as he reached over for his cellphone, deciding to tweet this experience out before he went into round two with his horny boyfriend. He slightly squeezed his muscles around the now half hard erection inside of him, grinning at the moan of pleasure he got from his Cena as he finished up his tweet with one word before throwing it back on the nightstand to become once more pinned under his lover and pulled into a heated kiss for the second round of the multiple sex sessions they would have that night.

Meanwhile, Wade was just now checking up on his own twitter feed and blinked for a moment when he saw Sheamus' tweet about the book he got him as a joke, wondering if he should call him or not about it: #50ShadesOfCena

OoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: And that is it! I hope all of you have enjoyed this! Mucho love goes out to all the Cenamus shippers out there! :D Once again, this is dedicated to All-That-Junk on Tumblr, who requested Cenamus smut from me a few weeks back, but of course I got caught up with RL and all, so I hope you like this hun! 3 Read and review please to tell me if you liked it or not! ;3


End file.
